Die Trying
by fullmetal927
Summary: The Princess of Halloween hates Halloween, but will she risk her life to save it or let her fathers worst enemy distory it for once and for all!
1. What have I done?

"Man Skye, your dad is gonna kill you!"  
" No he won't."  
"Yes he will! He is gonna see the broken window, go investigate and see the blood. He is gonna know it was you automatically!" Skye's best friend Anne said in a matter-of-factly way.  
"The blood would be dry by then" Skye countered. Skye was dared by Lock to break into Town Hall, in the process slicing her hand open and cutting her knee on the glass. A light bulb went off in Skye's head.  
" Wait, he is gonna see the glass and the bandages on my hand and knee! I'm so dead!" Skye said.  
"I told you not too!" Anne said in 'parent tone'  
Skye didn't hear Anne, and continued to 'freak out'. "Im so dead!"  
Anne tried to signal Skye to stop talking, but Skye didnt catch the drift.  
"Why are you dead, Skye?"  
Skye turned on her heels to see her father towering over her.  
"oh, he he hi d-daddy. What's wrong?" Skye stuttered. Jack noticed the bloody bandages.  
"Skye, did you fail or something?"  
"That's a good question, maybe I'll answer it some other time!"  
To bad Anne isn't has slick has Skye. (and the fact Anne is scared of Jack when he is mad)  
" She did it on a dare sir! She was dared to break into Town Hall and broke a window in the process!"  
"ANNE! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM!"  
"Sorry, Skye I can't tell a lie. If your gonna kill me later please make it quick!" Anne turned on her heels and ran for her life.  
In one quick move, Jack looked at Town Hall and saw the broken glass, then grabbed Skye bandaged hand and put a boney finger on it. It was a deep gash; no doubt her knee was any better. He looks up at his daughter's eye and asked  
"Why? Why would you do that if you knew it was wrong?"


	2. Oogie Boogie

"Why? Why would you do it if you knew it was wrong?"

Skye looked away. "Lock called me a chicken"

"Wait, Lock? Didn't I tell you not to talk to them?"

"Yea, but-"Skye was cut off.

"You said were going to Anne's house"

"I was but-"

"You **lied** to me! You disobeyed my orders!"

"Orders? When did you order me to do anything? I went over to Anne's, we were gonna go to the graveyard, and then Lock came out of freaking no-where and dared me! I wasn't gonna let him call me a chicken!" She pulled her hand away. Jack stood up straight.  
"You still shouldn't have done it! Has your punishment, you are going to say sorry to the mayor during the town meeting and your ground for 2 weeks!"

Skye turned on her heels and stomped her foot to show she was gonna stay there. "NO! I'm not gonna say sorry! I don't even like Halloween! I hate it!"

"Skye, you don't hate Halloween. You're just saying that because you're afraid of it. You don't hate it"

"I can't believe you still believe that! I HATE Halloween! I think it's stupid!" Skye had taken it too far. Jacks anger boiled over.

"You may have the right to a opinion, but when that opinion disrespects the holiday that is your _**life**_, that's when that right ends and **MY** rules begin! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"** Skye put her head down and mumbled something Jack didn't hear. He asked her, well screamed at her, "**WHAT WAS THAT?" **Skye looked into her father's eyes and said in a cold, furious, quiet tone, "_I hate you_" Jack was stunned, well more shocked, that his daughter has said that. Skye, however, took advantage of his shock and took off in a sprint. Jack tried to grab Skye's hand, but she was too fast.

"What have I done?"

Skye didn't care about anything anymore. She just ran, ran far away from her troubles. She went to the place where she could think. The Spiral Hill. She sat at the edge, her legs hang off. She sighed and looks up the sun; it was only 2:30. Man it's early. She begins to sing,

"I loved you; you made me, hate me.  
You gave me, hate, see?  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? You feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you! I've, Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no "

Skye lies down, pulling her cap over her face.

-Somewhere else-

Oogie Boogie looked around.

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE?" he yelled. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, were in the corner.

"Um 17 years Mister Oogie Boogie"

"WHAT HAS HAPPEN SINCE THAT NIGHT 17 YEARS AGO?"

"Um Jack had a daughter"

"WHAT BONE-HEAD HAS A CHILD?"

"Yes sir, Skye Skellington, she's 14 and rebels against anything that involves Halloween"

"Rebels huh? She could be of good use to me. BRING HER TO ME!"

"YES SIR" The trio ran off.

The Song is by Hollywood Undead! not me!


	3. Kidnapped

Skye just laid there, listening to the sounds of the graveyard. Nothing, just the way she liked it. Unaware of the trouble she was gonna face later. The Trio walked into the graveyard and saw her. Perfect, just what they needed. They sneak up behind her and grab her. They put a sack over her head.

"WHAT THE HELL? LET ME OUT!" She yelled. Her captives pushed her into something hard and that moves. "LET ME OUT NOW!" After a while, Skye figured they won't and stopped yelling. She just let them take her to where ever they were taking her. When they arrived, Lock took the sack off of her Skye's head.

"YOU! Haven't you gotten me in enough trouble?"

"Hehehe. Sorry but it's not my idea this time. Someone wants to meet you." Lock said evilly. Skye looked around, where was she? She is in Oogie Boogie's lair. Which has some new tricks and devices? The big, endless pit is new.

"Who would want to meet me?"

"I would!" said an unknown voice. Skye turned around and a man made of burlap. She said with an attitude, "And who are you?"

"I'm crushed! Didn't you father tell you about his old friend? I'm the Oogie Boogie Man! HAHAHA Back from the DEAD!" Skye want into a deep thought.

"Yea he did tell me about you. You tried to kill Sandy Claws."

"That's rights! Now, my dear Skye, I need your help."

"My help? You're kidding. Why would I want to help you!"

"Because, I don't like your father, neither do you, I want to rule Halloween Town, and you don't seem to care about it. With your knowledge of Halloween Town and my tricks and weapons, WE CAN RULE HALLOWEEN TOWN!"

"You're crazy, I'm not gonna listen anymore, imma leave."

"WAIT BLOOD-BAG! Let me make a deal with you, you help me take control of Halloween Town and I'll give you whatever you want." Skye stopped and turned around.

"Really? Anything?"

"Anything"

-Somewhere else-

Anne was running into town. She saw Lock, Shock, And Barrel kidnap Skye and she had to tell Jack. She stopped and saw off in the distance what looked like 3 skeletons dragging something into the woods. She went over to the entrance of the wood and saw and trail of blood and Skye's hat lying in the blood. She ran even faster into town. Hoping Jack was close. Lucky for her he was, so was Sally.

"JACK! JACK!" she yelled running to them. Jack and Sally turned around and saw Anne running to them.

"Anne? What's wrong?"


	4. Where am I?

(Skye's POV)

White, All I see is white. Why? Why do I feel like I'm in bed? Wait, I am in a bed! WHERE AM I? There shouldn't be anything white in Halloween Town, only when its Christmas time, but its Only October 10th. Arg I hate being confused. Hey there's a man in white and a lady too!

"Oh thank goodness! We thought you were a goner! "The man said.

"HUH? Where am I? And who are you?" I said.

"You're in the hospital. I'm Dr. White."

"Hospital?"

"Yes, your were found out in the woods, with bullets lodged in your chest"

It's all coming back to Skye. What happened in Oogie Boogie's lair?

-Flashback TIME! -

"Anything? You would give me anything I want if I help you?"

"Yes anything"

Skye thought long and hard. "How about you GO TO HELL! I'm not doing ANYTHING to HELP a FREAK who SHOULD BE DEAD destroy Halloween!"

"Well, I must say, that is not what I expected to hear, why do you care about what happens to Halloween? You hate it."

"I may hate it, but I love my family, sometimes. Halloween is their life and joy, I'm not gonna make them suffer!" Skye got in a fighting stance. "And you if _**think**_ your gonna destroy it, your gonna have to go through me first!"

"Fine! Just like your father! You're stubborn. Fine if I have to kill you, I will! FIRE!"

"Fire?" Skye noticed three shot machines roll up that had guns. They look like dead cowboys. Next thing she knows she hears gun shots and she on the ground. She blacked out hearing Oogie's laugh ( if you're wondering how they got their guns back after Jack destroyed them. THE POWER OF MAGIC! :3)

- Back to the hospital-

"Hey are you alright?" Skye looked up

"Huh?"

"You spaced out. You know I never got you name since you don't have a ID"

"Oh, my name is Skye

- TO ANNE-

"Anne, what's wrong?" Jacked asked. Anne is like Jack's 2nd daughter. The daughter who doesn't disobey orders. Anne stopped running and caught her breath. She blurted out everything she saw.

"What? Maybe in English this time" Jack laughed

she said "I SAW LOCK SHOCK AND BARREL KIDDNAP SKYE AND LATER SAW THREE SKELETONS DRAGGING A BODY TO THE WOODS , SO I WENT OVER TO WHERE I SAW THEM AND THERE WAS A TRAIL OF BLOOD AND SKYE'S HAT LAYING IN THE BLOOD!"

Anne was catching her breath, again. Jacks face went to a hard, cold stare.

"She didn't put you up to this did she?"

"WHAT! Why would I make something like this up?"

"It's just hard to believe that, after what she said." Jack said in a sad/pissed tone. Sally, she's just standing there, not knowing what Anne said, or what Jack means. Anne couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"FINE! Don't help me. No wonder Skye Hates Halloween!" She jumped on her broom stick (skateboard style) and rode off. Sally turned to Jack, with a not so happy face on. "What does Anne mean, "No wonder Skye hates Halloween"Jack?"


	5. Anne to the recuse

"Well? What did Anne mean Jack?" Sally asked mad. Sally is a nice person, sweet and caring, but she is also like a mother hawk. Mess with her child and be prepared to run like hell. Sally can be so _**VERY**_ mean that Jack would be scared of her, and he is the King of Halloween; Master of Fright!

"Well, um, to start off, Skye broke into Town Hall, and we sort of got into an argument which ended in both of us saying some hurtful things, dear. Please stop looking at me like that!" Jack started and stopped when Sally was giving him a pissed off look.

- Oogie's lair-

"Now that she's out of the way, I can go on with business "

"Um, Mister Oogie, why did you have to kill her?" Barrel asked hiding behind Lock who was hiding behind Shock.

"Mahahahaha. You will see later. Now I need you three to - *whispers*"

"But, what if he doesn't believe us!"

"Then bring him this" Oogie held up a bloody necklace. That necklace was a shape of a pumpkin with a crown. Written on the front was '_Skye'_ Oogie had taken if off of Skye's neck before he ordered his minions (aka the 3 skeletons just like in the video game) to 'dump' the body somewhere it can't be found. The skeletons, not being the sharpest tool in the tool shed, dumped Skye's body In the Human World.

"He'll have to believe you if you show him this"

"Um if you say so"

-To Anne-

Anne was flying to the entrance of the woods. She had to find Skye, she had to! She got to the entrance of the woods and hopped off her broom. She picked up Skye's hat and put it the rucksack she had. She started to follow the trial of blood. The trail leads to the holiday doors. The door that is went to was the one that went to the Human World. She opened the door and looked in. She saw nothing.

"Where could she be?" A pull on her shirt dragged her into the door. She was falling, and falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oof!" Anne landed in the woods, where Skye was found. She looked around. She saw a puddle of blood, but no Skye.

"Someone must have taken her somewhere." Anne said to herself. "But, where?" A light bulb went off in her head. She opened her rucksack and pulled out Skye's hat. She can cast a spell that can lead her to Skye. She mumbles and a trail of red appeared. It leads all the way to the city. She's gonna need a ride. She spots a motorcycle.

"Mhmm. This is gonna be fun!"

-Hospital -

Skye looked around. She just noticed she was wearing white pajama pants and shirt.

"Where are my clothes? My necklace?"

"Well, your pants and shoes are over there" pointed to a table, " Your shirt we had to throw away. It was blood soaked. You were wearing a necklace? We don't have it. You didn't have one on"

"WHERES MEH HAT!"

"You didn't have one on"

"YES, I did! It's black and white with a skull on it! MY necklace is- you know what never mind about the necklace." Skye didn't want to tell the Doctor about her necklace that symbolizes she is the 'Princess of Halloween' Dr. White didn't notice her sudden stop.

"You should rest." He leaves

" WHAT ABOUT MY HAT?"


	6. Escape the hospital!

Anne walked up to the motorcycle, looked around and got on. She didn't have a key, but see has the power of MAGIC! The motorcycle starts and Anne summoned a helmet.

"Maybe if I twist this thing here- WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWW THIS THING IS FAST!" Anne sped through the woods to the city. She jumped on to the highway, causing the cars to honk and swerve to the said.

"SORRY!" Anne yelled has she driven past the cars. The trial lead to the local hospital.

"A hospital?" Anne parked the motorcycle and took the helmet off. She saw the red trail lead up the wall and to a window on the 5th floor. She sneaks around to the back and summons her broom and fly up to Skye's room. She looked in and her pouting about something. She tapped on the window. Skye heard tapping and looked at the window.

"ANNE!" Anne mouths 'open the window' Skye looked at the door to make sure wasn't coming and got out of bed. "AHHHHHH! PAIN!" Pain surged though Skye's body has she stood. She falls to her knees hold herself. Anne saw her friend was In pain and used magic to open the window. The broom disappears.

" Skye! Are you ok?" Anne rushed to her side.

" NO! WHY WOULD I BE ON THE FLOOR SCREAMING?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Oogie Boogie had his minions shoot me and bring me here, I think"

" Oogie Boogie?" Anne asked, not knowing who he was.

" Oh right you don't know." Skye explained to Anne the whole story

"Wow! That must be painful!"

"Ya think?"

"Dude, what did you say to your dad? He didn't believe me when I told him I saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel kidnap you, then later when I saw 3 skeletons dragging your body to the woods."

"I sort of told him I *mumble* him"

"What? You mumbled"

"I said I hate him"

"…must have been a bad fight huh?"

" Yea, I don't want to talk about"

"Why were you pouting earlier?"

"I don't have my hat"

"Oh, well I have it."

"You do!"

"Yea, that's how I got here. I casted a spell and followed a trial."

"Cool. The doc said I wasn't wearing one when I was bought here."

"You think you could get up so we can go back home?"

"Yea, just let me change" Skye gets up and grabs her pants and shoes and walks into the bathroom. She comes out wearing them, but still wearing the hospital shirt. Anne stares while she hands Skye her bloody hat. Skye puts it on.

" Um why-?"

"They threw my shirt away cause of blood stains. Come on!" Anne turns back to the window and summons her broom to get back to sweet, sweet land. Skye stand on the window still and summons her broom, just has walks in.

"Ok, so Skye- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Skye turns to look and smiles, "You see nothing!" She jumps on her broom and fly down to where Anne is. Leaving the Doctor speechless.

"Ooooooooooooo! A motorcycle!"

"Yea, this thing is fast!"

"I want one!" Anne smiled and said, "You wish is my command, your highness!"

"Don't call me that!"  
Anne summoned a motorcycle for Skye. It was Black with a skull painted on the side.

"Nice!"

"Here is your helmet" Anne hands Skye a black helmet. Skye takes her hat off the loops it around her pants belt loop and puts the helmet on and hops on the motorcycle.

" LETS GO!"

"Excited are we?"

"I never been on a motorcycle before!"

"You never been in a car before, let alone seen one, minus the Mayors."

" Your point? How do you drive this?"

" Let this" Anne twisted the handle and speeds off.

" AWESOME!" Skye follows behind Anne. When they started to ride, they both got a feeling like something bad is gonna in Halloween Town. They were right.


	7. It begins!

Skye and Anne rode to the woods and walked the rest of the way. They walked up to the door.

"This is the door?" asked Skye.

"Well, it looks just like you necklace, minus the crown. I would think it would be" Anne answered

"I guess your right but I don't have my necklace." Skye reached for the knob and turned it. It was locked. She tried again.

"IT WON'T OPEN!"

-Halloween Town-

"JACK! JACK!" Lock, Shock, And Barrel shouted running into town. Sally stopped glaring at Jack for the time being. Jack turned to see the trio running to him.

'Now that is the second time today.' He thought.

"JACK!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"We saw a trail of blood in the woods and lying in the blood was this necklace!" they hold Skye's necklace up. They won't lying a about the trial of blood, them finding the necklace, that was a lie.

"What?" that was Sally.

"Anne said the same thing, only she saw her hat. Something must be wrong! Take me to where to you found it!" Jack said worried. The trio ran to the gate, Jack and Sally followed. The trio had this evil smile on their faces. Their plan, well Oogie's plan, was in action.

-Skye and Anne-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WON'T OPEN!" Anne screamed

"I MEAN IT WONT OPEN!" Skye yelled back. Skye saw something odd under the door knob. She looked at it.

"19?"

"What?"

"The door it says '19'"

"Why would it say that?"

Skye thought for a second.

"It's a countdown. The door won't open till Halloween night."

"We're screwed!"

"We gotta find another way to Halloween Town!"

- Halloween Town-

The trio and Jack and Sally, ran into the graveyard and stopped.

"WHY DID WE STOP?" bellowed Jack.

"We're sorry; he's making us do this."

"WHO?"

"Oh JAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCK!"

'That voice, it can only belong to'

"Oogie Boogie!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss?"

yeaaaaaaaaa I was SUPER hyper when i wrote chapter 6. I guess some of my hyperness was put into the chapter. hehe sorry :D


	8. Untitled

It's been days since Skye and Anne discovered that the Halloween Door won't open till Halloween. Even when Halloween came it wouldn't open. The day was November 18 and Skye couldn't be more miserable. She wouldn't talk, won't eat, she hardly goes outside. She blames herself for everything. The last thing she told her father replayed in her head. "_I hate you" _Her gashes were all healed, but they left nasty scars. Skye was curled up in a corner of an abandon building, playing with her necklace. The last thing she had of Halloween Town.

-Halloween Town-

Jack couldn't help but feel like this was partly his fault. He was being a good parent, punishing Skye for what she had done, but why did he feel the way he was?

'Oh that's right, I lost the respect of my daughter and now she's gone.' He thought sadly to himself for what is the hundredth time that hour. How is Sally reacting to this? Well she first REALLY wanted to kill someone, then the sudden realization hit her, she would never be able to see her daughter again. She broke down. Since that faithful day, Oogie kept Jack and Sally in different rooms. Oogie took control of Halloween Town and everybody hates him even more than before. When Oogie discovered that one member of Halloween Town was missing, he went nuts. He sent many skeleton henchmen to hunt that missing member down. But only Jack and Sally knew where that member was looking for Skye, but now missing as well, Anne. After days of search, he declared her dead with Skye and shrugged it off.

-Skye and Anne-

Anne walked up to her friend. She knew that Skye had been blaming herself, and she took it upon herself to make Skye happy again, but that was hard. Finally, after countless days of searching, many graveyards, Anne had found a way back to Halloween Town. Has Anne walked toward Skye, she saw how Skye's appearance changed. She still wore the normal outfit, but was smaller than Anne remembered. Much more paler than normal has well. Even while they were in Halloween Town, Skye always was tan. 'Good thing I found the door when I did.' Anne thought.

"Hey Skye"

"Hi Anne" Skye said quietly

"Guess what?"

Skye sat up, and looked at Anne.

"I found a way back to Halloween Town!" Anne said smiling like an idiot. At first Skye didn't believe her, but a couple seconds later Anne was tackled with a hug.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! WAY TO GO ANNE!" It was now Skye's turn to smile like a idiot "WELL? WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!"

-Halloween Town-

"Master Oogie. We have news. One of the portals in the human world has been used."

"WHAT? ONLY A HALLOWEEN TOWN MEMBER CAN USE A PORTAL!"

I know its short and it's been WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to long since I updated but I HAVE MEH REASONS! Number 1 is High school. Number 2 is my grandma died and I have been in my sad little world since. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter!


	9. Final Showdown part 1

Skye and Anne fell and fell in till they landed in a tree in the graveyard. Anne landed perfectly fine. Skye on the other hand landed upside down, hanging on a branch. Anne couldn't help but laugh.

"Need help Skye?" she asked

"Naw! I got it!" Skye swung herself back and forth till she reached the branch and grabbed on. She swung herself up and sat on the branch. Something about being back home made Skye very hyper and happy.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of practice I guess." Skye looked around. "Wow, I can't believe we're home."

"Yea."

"Something's not right. Why does it feel more, um what's the word, unreal"

"I don't know, maybe because we haven't been here in so long."

Skye jumped off the branch and landed on her feet.

"Maybe."

Anne thought Skye may have forgotten about her parents so she said, "Your parents must be worried sick" she finished her sentence and noticed that Skye was already running, at lighten speed, towards her house.

"HEY WAIT UP!"

-The Skellington Manor-

Skye runs into the manor.

"MOOOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAAAAAAD! MOOM DAAD!" Skye looked around, but couldn't find them.

"I can at least change my clothes" she said walking to her room and changed her outfit. She walked out by the time Anne caught up. She wore her sneakers, a pair of baggy jeans, and a grayish tank-top, you can see the scars the bullets left, and of course her black and white skull hat.

"Nice digs, where are they? I figured they would be all over you" Anne said catching her breath.

"Not here. Looks like they haven't been for a while thou" Skye said noticing the dust everywhere.

"Let's go look" They wandered into town and saw nobody. If you can see someone's expression over their head, Skye's and Anne's expression would be a giant question mark. They finally spot the Mayor hiding in the corner.

"MAYOR!" Skye yelled

He jumped and turned his head to the scared/angry/worried face. Then turned his head back to the happy face.

"SKYE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Skye walked up to him.

"It's a loooooooooooong story. Where is everyone?"

"Well since the day the window broke at town hall (the mayor didn't know it was her yet) Oogie took control over Halloween Town. Nobody knew where you and Anne where. Hi Anne."

"Hi Mayor"

The Mayor continued, "And Oogie trapped Jack and Sally in his lair. Nobody has been able to get in cause of his minions." He stopped when Skye's expression went to happy to downright furious, to sad. To cheer her up he continued, "But since your back, maybe with your sneaking, breaking into, fighting, magic skills, you and Anne can break into his lair and help them."

Anne perked up "Yea! With our skills we can break in! Come on Skye! Don't you want revenge on him for shooting you?"

"Shooting her?" the mayor asked, but then took noticed to the new scars on her body that were never there before.

"Revenge? I'm gonna get more than just revenge. Imma make that no good son-of-a-bitch! Never sees day light again!" Skye's eyes showed fury. Hell has no fury on her right now. She took off in the direction of Oogie's Lair.

-Oogie's lair-

"I want minions at every corner of thus lair! MAKE SURE NOBODY GETS IN!" Oogie bellowed.

"YES SIR!" Lock, Shock, Barrel answered.

-Outside-

Skye looks into the lair, she see the skeletons that Oogie order to be every corner. She slowly opens the window and jumped behind them. She coughed to get their attention. They turned around and she punched them. Their heads went flying backwards and their bodies fell to the floor. Anne jumped in right behind her.

"Man, I don't want to be them" Anne said.

A couple minutes later they were right outside Oogie's room. They can't just waltz right in, nooooooo Skye wanted to surprise him. She found a ledge and climbed up, Anne did to. They snuck into the room like ninjas. They watched and waited.

-Oogie-

"Sir! We have news that somebody have broken in."

"WHAT!"

"They have to here to save Jack and Sally."

"Bring Bone-head and Rag-doll in here! If they want them, they will have to go though me first." A couple of minions went to bring the 'prisoners'.

"Do you think it could be Skye?"

Jack and Sally stopped in their tracks.

"No, she's 100% dead. Three bullets to the chest, she couldn't have made it passed an hour after being shot." Oogie laughed evilly. He said that on purpose, just as they walked in. He likes to tease Jack about it. Suddenly, a small pocket knife flew pass Oogie's head.

"Next time you better make sure I'm dead Oogie! OR I JUST MIGHT COME BACK AND HAUNT YOUR ASS!"


	10. Final Showdown Part 2:The Demals!

"YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOUENEMY IS DEAD BEFORE YOU GO OFF AND TELL EVERYBODY!"

"That voice! No it's impossible!"

"Nuthing is imposable. (Nuthing= my made up word for nothing) It's just you minions aren't the sharpest tools in the tool shed" Skye jumped down from her hiding spot. Anne followed.

"How is it that you're still alive?" Oogie hissed.

"There is a place called a 'hospital'. You go there when you're hurt in the human world." Skye said with a smart tone. One thing went though Jack's and Sally's mind, "Good to see she is still normal"

"Human World?"

"Yeaaaaaa, you know. That place where humans live. You act like you never heard of it." Skye said inching her way towards Oogie. Anne made her way around to take out the skeletons that were behind Jack and Sally. Skye kept her eyes on Oogie, and not what was around her. Oogie took notice and decided to play long.

He chuckled, "So, tell me. How did you take out my guards?"

Skye smiled and evil smile, "Very easily. They don't last long when their by themselves."

"Well, that's good to know."

"What?"

"Let's see how you do against a group of them" As he said that a group of about 15 minions walked in and surrounded Skye. Next thing she knew 3 of them grabbed her and she flipped over them, knocking them to the floor. 4 more grabbed her, while 3 more tried to bring her down. She ducted and they flew over her into the others. The more she fought off the closer she got to the endless-pit. That kept happening till her feet was at the edge, she was turned to Oogie.

'CRAP! How could I NOT take notice to his plans! IM SCREWED!' she thought.

"You see, blood-bag, that pit your about to fall into, is guarded by this little creatures that decide whether you will survive or not. Its normally won't survive. I wonder what your fate would be. They do judge by what happened in your life, what you done, what you said. Hehehe, I don't think you'll last very long in there, but even a gambling man, like myself, would take the chance to see if they win or not."

With that said, his minions walked closer towards Skye. She looked behind her into the pit. She saw a pair of red eyes, waiting for her. She made a fist. Oogie, seeing that his minions were taking too long, pushed her in.

" NO! SKYE!" was all she heard before being gulped by darkness.

- Oogie-

"MAHAHAHAHA! So much for your only chance to take back Halloween!" Oogie laughed. Anne cut the ropes that bounded Jacks and Sally's hands, and she and Jack jumped to attack Oogie at full force.

-Skye-

Skye was falling down the endless pit. She looks around. Suddenly two little demals appear. (Demals= half demon, half angels) They are small black and white monster with completely red eyes. She hears music .Black hands grabbed her and is dragging her down faster. The demals start singing.

_[Demal 1]_

_NIGHTMARE! _

_[Demal 2] _

_Now your nightmare comes to live.  
Demal 1  
Dragged you down below.  
Down to the devils show.  
To be his guest forever._

Peace of mind is less than never.  
Hate to twist your mind.  
But god ain't on your side.  
An old acquaintance severed.

_[Both Demal 1and2]  
Burn the world your last endeavor.  
Flesh is burning.  
You can smell it in the air.  
Cause people like you have such an easy soul to steal.  
[Demal 2]  
Steal.  
[Demal 1  
So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head.  
Your now a slave until the end of time here.  
Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning.  
Pull the trigger.  
[Demal 2]  
You should of known.  
The price of evil.  
And it hurts to know that you belong here.  
Yeah. _

_[Demal 1]  
It's your fucking nightmare.  
[Demal 2]_

_While your nightmare comes to life.  
[Demal 1}  
Can't wake up and sweat.  
Cause it ain't over yet.  
Still dancing with your demons.  
Victim of your own creation._

Beyond the will to fight.  
Where all that's wrong is right.  
Where hate don't need a reason.  
Loathing self-assassination.  
[Both]  
You've been lied too.  
Just to rape you of your site.  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel.  
Feel.

[Demal 2]  
So sedated as they medicate your brain.  
And while you slowly go insane they tell ya.  
[Demal 1]  
"Given with the best intentions help you with your complications."  
[Demal 2]  
You should have known.  
The price of evil.  
And it hurts to know that you belong here.  
Yea.  
No one to call.  
Everybody to fear.  
Your tragic fate.  
Is looking so clear.  
Yea.  
[Both]

_It's your fucking nightmare. Mahahahaha.  
__  
____[Demal 1]  
Fight. not to fail.  
Not to fall.  
Or you'll end up like the others._

Die, die again.  
Drenched in sin.  
With no respect for another.

Down, feel the fire.  
Feel the hate.  
Your pain is what we desire.  
The Black hands that grabbed Skye let go and she summons her broomstick and turns around to go up, out of the pit.  
___Lost, hit the wall.  
Watch you crawl.  
Such a replaceable lair.  
[Demal 2]  
And I know your hear their voices_

_[Demal 1]_

_Calling from above.  
[Demal 2]_

_And I know they may seem real.  
[Demal1 ]_

_These signals of love.  
[Both]  
But our life's made up of choices.  
Some without appeal.  
They took for granted your soul.  
And it's ours now to steal._

Skye is half-way there. She notices her broom is gone! And that she now has wings. One was a bloody red, the other black. She can feel her eyes change, and felt surge of power she never felt before! The Demals disappeared but she can still hear them sing._  
[Demal 1]  
As your nightmare comes to life.  
[Demal 2]  
You should have known.  
The price of evil.  
And it hurts to know that your belong here.  
Yea.  
No one to call.  
Everybody to fear.  
Your tragic fate.  
Is looking so clear, yea._

Skye flew out of the pit, her wings disappeared. Her back facing everybody. Who is now surprised and happy that Skye didn't die in the pit. She smiles an evil smile and turns to face Oogie. Her eyes were red, like the Demals.

[Skye, Demal1and2]_  
It's your fucking nightmare!_

Song "Nightmare" belongs to Avenged Sevenfold

Skye is mine and so is the Demals.

Go listen to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, ITS FREAKING AWESOME!


End file.
